Change The Night Of The Lost Ones
by Yanaya
Summary: (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Michael Serpent) (One-Shot) Dunkle HD SLASH Fic. Harrys POV. Blut, Angst und tiefe Gefühle. Dennoch ein glückliches Ende.


**Autor:** Michael Serpent (ff . net … /u/ 351164 /) (id: 351164)

**Titel:** Change The Night Of The Lost Ones

**Originalstory:** Change The Night Of The Lost Ones (ff . net … /s/1505655 /1/) (id: 1505655)

**Übersetzung:** Yanaya

**Status:** Complete 1/1

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Summary:** (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Michael Serpent) (One-Shot) Dunkle HD SLASH Fic. Harrys POV. Blut, Angst und tiefe Gefühle. Dennoch ein glückliches Ende.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles, was mit ihm und seiner Umgebung zusammenhängt, gehört J. K. Rowling sowie ihren Verlagen (u.a.). _Change The Night Of The Lost Ones _ist geistiges Eigentum von **Michael Serpent** (Link oben angegeben). Dies ist eine _autorisierte Übersetzung_.

-

-

**Change The Night Of The Lost Ones**

Innerlich seufzend ließ ich mich von meinen Füßen hinter Ron und Hermine her durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame tragen.

Es war acht Uhr abends. Zwei Tage bis zum Weihnachtsabend.

Das Herbstsemester der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei würde heute Nacht vorbei sein, und die Leute würden nach Hause abreisen. Abreisen, zurück zu ihren Familien gehen, lachen und tanzen und Berge von Geschenken bekommen.

Nicht, dass diese fröhlichen Aussichten irgendwas mit mir zu tun hätten.

Ich war Harry Potter.

Ich würde die Ferien _nicht_ bei Ron verbringen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich willkommen war. Ich war kein Weasley.

Ich war verdammt noch mal Harry Potter. Und ich wollte mit einem einsamen Weihnachten fertig werden.

Warum zur Hölle ließen sie mich kein einsames Weihnachten haben?

.-.-.

Die Große Halle war so herrlich wie immer zu dieser Zeit des Jahres.

Ich hasste sie.

An irgendeinem Zeitpunkt des Jahres hatte ich begonnen, alles um mich herum zu hassen.

Gelegentlich sogar meine besten Freunde.

Weil sie fröhlich waren.

Leise schaffte ich es, auf meinen Platz am Gryffindortisch zu gleiten. Es war Zeit für das Weihnachtsfestessen.

Und ich hasste es.

.-.-.

Das Geschrei war dumpfer Nebel in meinen Ohren. Die Gesichter waren nicht wiederzuerkennen, doch kannte ich sie alle.

Ich hasste sie alle.

Mein Ausdruck ließen nichts heraus.

Einst hat er das getan.

Ich pflegte sentimental zu sein. Ich pflegte impulsiv und aufgeschlossen zu sein. Und ich pflegte verwundbar zu sein.

Doch nun nicht mehr.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr, verletzlich zu sein.

Ich war allergisch gegen den Tod. Ich würde nicht sterben, selbst wenn ich wollte.

Und die Götter wussten, wie sehr ich wollte.

.-.-.

So saß ich still unter meinen Freunden und lauschte dem Nebel.

So hob ich meine trüben grünen Augen, um den Schulleiter anzusehen, freudestrahlend wie immer.

Und ich hasste ihn.

Er war nur einer dieser überfröhlichen Menschen, die von einem schmerzliches Gefühl nie auch nur Notiz nehmen würden, selbst wenn man es durch ihre funkelnden kleinen Augen bohrte.

Ich lächelte.

Rons verschwommene Stimme sagte mir, ich sähe gespenstisch aus.

Ich antwortete ihm nicht.

.-.-.

Ich ließ meine ausdruckslosen Augen durch die Halle wandern und fühlte, wie äußerste Abscheu in meine Venen eindrang.

Ich nahm sie alle wahr. Meine Mit-Gryffindors.

Und ich hasste sie alle.

Sie waren so verdammt fröhlich, dass ich in ihre Gesichter schreien wollte und sie fragen, was verdammt noch mal verkehrt mit ihnen war.

Es war nur Weihnachten, um Merlins toten Leichnams Willen! Die einzige Zeit im Laufe des Jahres, an der ich mich gänzlich krank fühlte.

Halloween nicht mitgezählt.

Oder Valentinstag.

Oder mein eigener Geburtstag.

Warum müssen diese unverständlichen Leute so fröhlich sein?

Zur Hölle, ich war es ganz sicher nicht.

Und ich hasste mich dafür, wiedereinmal so abnormal zu sein.

.-.-.

Ich ließ meine Augen die Schönheit des gewaltigen Weihnachtsbaumes hinter dem Lehrertisch bewundern. Er war in Gold und Sonnengelb erleuchtet und schimmerte mit ekelhafter Wärme.

Ich fand, dass er recht schön war.

Und ich hasste ihn.

Ich bemerkte Professor Snape, der ihn höhnisch anlächelte.

Und wieder ich ließ ein schmales Lächeln meine Lippen kräuseln.

Wieder sagte mir Ron, dass ich gespenstisch aussähe.

Und ich hasste ihn.

.-.-.

Der Tischer der Slytherins füllte sich gerade. Sie waren immer spät, vornehm, wie sie meinten.

Distanziert erlaubte ich mir, ihre perfekt komponierte Art des Sich-Arrangierens zu bewundern. Offensichtlich besaßen sie eine Art Hackordnung, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern.

Und ich wusste, wer der oberste Hahn sein würde.

Und ich hasste ihn.

.-.-.

Er blickte zu mir hoch.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar.

Ich wusste, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar war.

Ich fragte mich plötzlich, weshalb er die Gnade besaß, solch einen Dreck wie mich anzublicken.

Vermutlich dachte er ebenfalls über dieselben Zeilen nach.

Doch er fuhr damit fort, mich zu anzublicken, mit seinen silberkalten Augen. Und ich konnte meine eigenen Augen nicht losreißen.

Also beobachtete ich ihn.

Ich beobachtete ihn mit meinen Augen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie leblos und hart waren.

Meine Augen, ich denke, einst waren sie tiefgrün gewesen.

.-.-.

Er hielt meinen Blick.

Ich hielt seinen Blick.

Falls es Draco Malfoy jemals geglückt war, mich zu verwirren, war dies sein erster wirklicher Erfolg.

Denn sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Einfach schlicht ausdruckslos.

Kein Hohnlächeln. Kein Hass. Kein affektiertes Lächeln. Kein gehässiges Grinsen. Kein Lachen. Noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Lächeln.

Er saß nur ruhig da, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und beobachtete mich.

Und ich nahm die Herausforderung an.

.-.-.

Wie er seinen Blick nicht senken würde, so tat ich es nicht.

Das Festessen begann, und ich bemerkte vage, dass sich vor meiner Nase Essenshaufen stapelten.

Aber ich senkte mein Starren nicht von seinen silbrigen Augen.

Ich fühlte, wie jemand mich in die Rippen knuffte.

Ich denke, es war Hermine.

Ich hasste sie.

Ich fragte, ob sie mir ein halbes Bier geben könnte, und nach einer Weile gab sie mir eines in die Hand.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr dankte.

.-.-.

Malfoy erhielt ein entsprechendes halbes Bier von seinem Freund Goyle. Er sah ebenso wenig von meinen Augen fort, als er es nahm und zu seinen Lippen führte.

Wie elegant, dachte ich.

Ich versank in der Düsterkeit seiner Augen.

Ungeachtet des tauben Zustandes, in dem ich mich befand, fühlte ich, wie ein Zittern mein Rückgrad hinaufkribbelte. Und ich sah ein kleines Lächeln den anderen Winkel seines Mundes heben.

Aus der Ferne hörte ich, wie Crabbe ihm sagte, dass er gespenstisch aussähe.

Auch ich hob den Winkel meines Mundes zu einem Lächeln.

.-.-.

Vor mir verschwand das Essen. Doch ich hatte keine einzige Kirsche gegessen. Ich war nur in diese Lachen von perlmuttartiger grauer Flüssigkeit versunken.

Und ich hasste es.

Weshalb starrte er mich so an?

Weshalb starrte ich so zurück?

Doch die Verbindung zwischen unseren Augen brach nicht.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich tat dasselbe.

Und dann kehrten wir zu unserem normalen Zustand zurück.

Ausdrucksloses Starren.

.-.-.

Ich frage mich, ob Malfoy all diesen Dreck ebenfalls hasste. Er schien es nicht zu genießen, nach allem, was ich gesehen hatte. Er ignorierte alle und jeden.

Ignorierte alle außer mir.

Weshalb ignorierte er mich nicht? Warum ignorierte ich ihn nicht?

Ich hasste mich.

.-.-.

Die Lichter wurden heruntergedämmt, um die Große Halle in Kerzenlicht und dem Schimmer des Weihnachtsbaumes zu baden, welcher mit goldenen Sternen und roten Glaskugeln dekoriert war.

Entfernt begriff ich, dass es Zeit für den Tanz war.

Manche nannte es einen Weihnachtsball.

Ich nannte es hochgradigen Schwachsinn.

.-.-.

Die der Mittelgang war bald voll von tanzenden Pärchen. Und es war abstoßend. Ich blickte sie nicht an.

Ich sah ihn an.

Ich hatte niemanden, mit dem ich hätte tanzen können. Und offensichtlich hatte auch er niemanden, mit dem er hätte tanzen können.

Ich stellte fest, dass mich fragte nach dem Grund fragte. Er war so wunderschön.

Und ich hasste, dass er so wunderschön war.

Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich ihn wunderschön fand.

Doch er war es.

Und er saß dort und starrte tief in meine Augen.

.-.-.

Weshalb starrte er mich so an?

Ich lächelte kühl.

Ich sah, dass er ebenfalls lächelte.

Er sah gruselig aus.

Ich denke, auch ich sah gruselig aus. Obwohl nun kein Ron da war, um mir das zu sagen.

Malfoy nahm ein weiteres Butterbier. Oder war es sein viertes?

Es war zumindest mein viertes.

Und wir starrten noch immer in die Augen des jeweils anderen.

Seine waren diamantgrau.

Meine waren smaragdgrün. Denke ich.

Ich hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr in meine Augen gesehen.

.-.-.

Die Halle begann sich zu leeren.

Ich hörte, wie Hermine mich etwas fragte. Ich hörte, wie Ron meine Schulter drückte.

Gott, ich hasste sie.

Mein Starren wich nicht von Malfoys Augen. Diese Augen leuchteten nun mit einer nicht zu identifizierenden Gefühlsregung.

Ich fühlte, wie Hände mich in eine stehende Position zogen. Und die Hände wandten mein Gesicht ab, zwangen mich dazu, den Augenkontakt mit dem wunderschönen Slytherin zu brechen.

Herr, wie ich diese Hände hasste.

Bald fand ich mich von all meinen Gryffindorfreunden umringt. Ich denke, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren besorgt. Sie zogen mich aus der Halle und schossen mörderische Blicke auf Malfoy.

Ich hasste sie, verdammt noch mal. Hasste sie mit meinem verdammten Herzen.

Doch ich sagte nichts.

.-.-.

Ich war den halben Weg die ersten Treppen hinauf, die von der Eingangshalle zu den oberen Geschossen führten, als ich stehen blieb. Ron versuchte, mich vorwärts zu schieben, seine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Er fragte mich etwas.

Ich denke, er wollte wissen, was Malfoy mir angetan hatte.

Ich sagte nichts.

Denn er hatte nichts getan.

Außer, dass er mir eine Welt gezeigt hatte, die ich nicht kannte.

Eine Welt, die ich kennen lernen wollte.

Seine Welt.

.-.-.

Er war unglücklich.

Er war betrunken.

Ich war betrunken.

Und wir wussten beide, dass wir nüchterner waren als je zuvor in unserem Leben.

Ich schüttelte Rons Hand von meiner Schulter. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf zu Hermine, die mich besorgt anblickte.

Wie ich diese meine besten Freunde wieder hasste.

Sie verstanden einen Dreck.

Nach sechseinhalb Jahren geteilter Träume, Sorgen, Wünsche und Fröhlichkeit verstanden sie wirklich einen Dreck.

Und ich wandte mich um.

Ich rannte zurück in die Große Halle.

.-.-.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die massive Tür. Die Große Halle war vollkommen still.

Es war niemand in der Nähe.

Nicht mehr.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken, als ich auf den leeren Slytherinstuhl blickte, auf welchem Malfoy nur zehn Minuten zuvor gesessen hatte und mich mit seinen eindringlichen Augen angeblickt hatte.

Warum war er fort?

Ich hasste, dass er fort war.

.-.-.

Ich hob meine Augen und mein Blick verlor sich gen Weihnachtsbaum. Dieser war nun das einzige, was einen sanften Schimmer durch den Raum sandte und jede Oberfläche mit einem samtigen Gold bedeckte. Die Kerzen waren ausgebrannt.

Ich lächelte. Auch ich war ausgebrannt.

Es war nichts für mich geblieben.

Nirgendwo.

.-.-.

Langsam ging ich durch den Mittelgang, näherte mich dem gewaltigen Tannenbaum. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte ich mich schwerer und schwerer.

Und mit jedem Schritt hatte ich das Gefühl, schneller und schneller gehen zu müssen.

Und schließlich rannte ich.

.-.-.

Er war dort, kniete neben dem Weihnachtsbaum, mit einem goldenen Glorienschein umgeben. Sein Kopf war hinabgebeugt, sein makelloses weißes Haar fiel wie sanfte Ranken entlang von Wangen und Stirn.

Ich sah ihn nur von der Seite.

Ich sah seiner Augen nicht.

.-.-.

Ein Aufblitzen von Silber.

Ein Aufblitzen von Metall.

Und ich wusste augenblicklich, dass sich bald eine Blutlache auf dem Boden der Großen Halle befinden würde.

Ich stolperte zu seiner zusammengekauerten Gestalt, sah, wie er lange Schnitte entlang seiner Unterarme zog.

Und ich fühlte den Schmerz.

Ich fühlte seinen Schmerz.

.-.-.

Ich kroch vor ihn, stahl das Messer auf seiner zitternden Hand. Ich hielt seine Handgelenk in meinem harten Griff, drückte sie so stark, dass er zurückzuckte.

Erst da sah ich, dass er weinte.

Meine Atemzüge liefen in Gefahr, in meiner Brust haften zu bleiben, und nie wieder herauszukommen. Es war jetzt tatsächlich etwas sehr beängstigendes in Malfoys Erscheinung.

Denn Malfoy weinte nie.

Diese stillen Tränen machten mich wahnsinnig.

Entlang dieser engelsgleichen weißen Wangen rinnend, machten diese Tränen mich wahnsinnig.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und strich eine Strähne seines Haares aus seiner Stirn, die tiefgraue Iris seiner Augen enthüllend. Sie waren nicht mehr ausdruckslos.

Sie waren traurig.

Sie waren verängstigt.

Und neue Tränen verwandelten das Grau in wässriges Blau.

„Geh fort, Potter."

Seine Stimme war ein bloßes Wispern. Er presste mir ausweichend sein Kinn auf seine Brust. Sein warmes Blut tröpfelte über meine Finger und ich ließ augenblicklich meine Handflächen über die Wunden gleiten.

Er krümmte sich.

Ich hörte, wie meine Stimme aus meinem Mund wanderte.

„Nein."

Ich sah wieder in seine Augen. Die Tränen wurden weniger und enthüllten deren tiefsilberne Farbe.

„Nein, ich kann nicht fortgehen, Malfoy."

Ich berührte sein Kinn mit meinen Fingern, die nun rot waren von seinem leise fließenden Blut.

Er schauderte und rückte ab.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich entfernte.

.-.-.

„Warum hast du mich heute Abend angestarrt, Malfoy?"

Ich musste es fragen, als ich seine mitleidsvolle Gestalt, auf den steinigen Boden der Halle gekauert, beobachtete, Schatten auf seinen strahlend weißen Strähnen spielend. Er antwortete nur mit einem Schluchzen.

„Weshalb wolltest du dir Schmerzen zufügen?"

Ich hörte meine Stimme versagen und brach ebenfalls in Tränen aus.

Er schauderte. Und ich schauderte.

Die Große Halle war still wie ein Grab.

Ich hasste es.

„Ich will sterben."

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich sie fast nicht höre.

Ich wartete in entsetzter Stille.

„Und das letzte, an was ich mich erinnern wollte, warst du."

Er sah mich nicht mehr an, wimmerte nur, als ich wieder näher kam.

„Warum ich?"

Ich musste es fragen.

Er legte sein Augen wieder auf mich, dieses Mal mit seinem gewöhnlich-arroganten finsteren Blick.

„Geh fort, Potter."

.-.-.

Ich hasste ihn.

Gott, wie ich ihn hasste.

Ich hasste ihn so sehr, dass ich mich auf ihn warf und ihn in eine enge Umarmung zog, mich nicht ein bisschen darum kümmernd, was er darüber denken würde.

Er versteifte sich unter meiner Berührung, doch er rückte nicht fort.

Er _konnte_ nicht fortrücken.

.-.-.

Seine Stimme war wütend und zischend.

„Lass mich los, Narbengesicht."

Meine Stimme war rau.

„Niemals."

Er versuchte, sich fortzuwinden, doch ich hielt ihn still. Er versuchte, in meinen Nacken zu beißen und meinen Rücken zu kratzen, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, wie klein er sich gegen mich anfühlte.

Obwohl ich selbst einer der kleinsten Siebtklässler in unserer Schule war, nachdem ich mein halbes Leben in der Dunkelheit unter den Treppen verbracht hatte, fühlte er sich klein gegen mich an.

Und ich war entsetzt.

.-.-.

Nach einer Weile endete sein Zischen in leisem Schluchzen.

„Warum willst du sterben?"

Ich musste es fragen. Ich hasste mich, wenn ich fragte.

Und ich wusste, dass er mich dafür hasste, dass ich fragte.

„Weshalb sollte ich leben wollen?"

Er antwortete sarkastisch gegen meine Brust.

Ich begann, sanft über sein Haar zu streichen, rote, blutige Linien über der schneeigen Weiße hinterlassend. Ich wandte mein Gesicht, sodass ich dieses weiche Haar riechen konnte. Sodass ich meine Lippen gegen seine Schläfe pressen konnte.

Er spannte sich wieder an.

Doch er rückte nicht fort.

.-.-.

Ich gab einen zweiten Kuss auf seine Schläfe, und einen weiteren auf seine Stirn.

Er lag in meinen Armen wie ein verängstigter Vogel, nichtsdestotrotz bereit, mir die Augen auszukratzen, falls ich eine einzige falsche Bewegung tun würde.

Und ich merkte, dass ich nicht mehr hasste.

.-.-.

Ich hasste tatsächlich nicht mehr.

Ich hasste die Welt nicht. Ich hasste ihn nicht. Ich hasste mich selbst nicht.

Stattdessen fand ich plötzlich alles wunderschön.

Ich fand _uns_ wunderschön.

So wunderschön.

Ich küsste wieder seine Schläfe.

Er wurde schwächer. Der Blutverlust war schrecklich. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab heraus und löste unsere Körper voneinander, um besseren Zugriff auf seine Unterarme zu haben. Um einige Heilzauber durchführen zu können.

Er sah mich merkwürdig an, doch er rückte nicht ab.

Ich merkte, dass er mir nicht vertraute. Er vertraute mir nicht, und deshalb rückte er nicht ab.

Er erwartete, dass ich ihn verletzen würde.

Er _wollte_, dass ich ihn verletzte.

Und das tat ich.

Ich lehnte mich vor und küsste seine sanften, vollen Lippen.

Diese Lippen, von denen ich gehört hatte, dass sie so viele Mädchen durch ihre Berührung verrückt gemacht hatten.

.-.-.

Er war so schockiert, dass ich sehen konnte, wie die milchige Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Wie konnte etwas weißer als weiß sein? Aber er war es.

Er war, immerhin, Draco Malfoy.

.-.-.

Ich führte die Heilzauber an seinen Arme durch und steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche. Dann nahm ich das Messer, das auf dem Boden lag, und hob die Klinge senkrecht zwischen unsere Gesichter. Ich sah, wie meine Augen von der Oberfläche reflektiert wurden.

Sie waren noch immer grün.

„Wenn du irgendetwas in dieser Art wieder tust, Malfoy..."

Ich begann, überheblich zu klingen.

Ich hasste es.

Woher sollte ich den Grund kennen, weshalb er sterben wollte?

Was, wenn er einen wirklich guten Grund hatte?

Zur Hölle, selbst ich dachte, _ich_ hätte einen guten Grund.

Ich entschied, dass wir beide einen guten Grund hatten.

„Wenn du irgendetwas in dieser Art wieder tust, vergiss nicht, mich mitzunehmen."

Ich sah, wie sich seine feinen Augenbrauen mit dieser Erklärung hoben. Seine Augen waren noch immer diese feuchten Tümpel von Quecksilber, doch zum ersten Mal konnte ich dort den scharfen Farbton finden, der so typisch für ihn war.

Ich lächelte.

Ich wusste, dass ich gespenstisch aussah.

Er berührte sanft meine Narbe.

Er fuhr mit seinem elfenbeinernen Finger entlang der gezackten Form, streichelte sie, als wäre es etwas ganz besonderes für ihn. Und er lächelte.

Ich gebe zu, dass er gespenstisch aussah.

Immerhin war er ein Todesser. Er war geboren worden, um mein Leben elend zu machen. Zur Hölle, er war geboren worden, um mich zu töten.

Aber unglücklicherweise für uns beide war ich allergisch gegen den Tod.

.-.-.

Er lehnte sich vor, schloss die Distanz zwischen uns. Er drückte seine rosigen Lippen auf meine Stirn und küsste meine Narbe.

„Ich will dich nicht mit mir nehmen, Potter."

Ich zitterte.

„Warum?"

Ich denke, sein Lächeln war jetzt melancholisch.

„Weil du die einzige Hoffnung bist, die diese verdammte Welt hat."

„So sagt man."

Ich war mir sicher, dass er den Sarkasmus bemerkt hatte.

„Warum bist du hier? Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?"

Er stellte die Frage leise.

Ich blickte in seine Augen. So grau.

„Ich _weiß_ nicht einmal mehr, wer du bist, Malfoy."

Er war still.

Genau wie ich.

.-.-.

Wir saßen da und hielten uns an den Händen. Die Decke der Großen Halle schneite.

Die magischen Flocken erreichten nicht ganz Malfoys Haare. Oder, wenn sie es taten, so unterschied es sie ohnehin nicht von der Weißheit. Er war so wunderschön, dass es mich schmerzte, ihn anzublicken.

Es schmerzte mich, zu denken, dass er nun vielleicht hätte tot sein können.

Ich fühlte ein seltsames heißes Gefühl in mein Herz fließen.

Und ich wusste, dass mein Hass vollständig verschwunden war.

Er sah hinunter auf unsere Hände, die in seinem Schoß ruhten.

Dann seufzte er.

Ich liebte dieses Seufzen.

„Erzähle niemandem hiervon, Potter."

Ich strich mit meinem Daumen über seine Handfläche.

„Das werde ich nicht."

Er sah mit dankbaren Augen zu mir hoch.

Ich liebte seine Augen.

Er sah zurück nach unten und begann, zu gehen. Auch ich begann zu gehen.

Wir standen auf und strichen unsere Umhänge gerade. Sie waren ganz mit Blut bedeckt.

Ich liebte sein Blut auf mir.

.-.-.

Er stand so nahe, dass ich seinen feinen männlichen Geruch riechen konnte. Merlin, wie ich ihn wieder in meine Arme ziehen wollte. Und Merlin, wie zerbrechlich er aussah.

Ich wollte ihn so sehr berühren, aber ich tat es nicht.

Ich fürchtete, dass er meine Augen auskratzen würde wie ein verängstigter Adler.

„Potter?"

Seine Stimme war gedämpft, und er wog die Worte, die er gleich sagen würde, sorgfältig ab.

„Ja?"

Ich fühlte mein Herz zittern.

Ich liebte dieses Zittern.

„Hasst du mich?"

Ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er seine eigene Frage lächerlich fand.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Nein, ich hasse dich nicht."

Er zuckte leicht zurück, als hätte man ihm etwas unerwartetes und Furcht erregendes erzählt. Dann wandte er sich um und begann, die schneiende Decke zu mustern. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Flocken, fing keine von ihnen.

Ich sah, dass seine Handgelenke noch immer rot von Blut waren.

Natürlich waren sie das.

Ich schritt an seiner Seite und sah auf seine Silhouette, die sich gegen die verdunkelten Fenster der Großen Halle abhob. Er war weiß, sein Hintergrund düster und melancholisch blau.

Er sah friedlich aus.

Besiegt.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Grund für uns, in dieser beschissenen Welt zu leben?"

Seine Frage war jäh und zusammenhanglos, und höchst unangemessen für den Sohn eines Todessers, da Voldemort unaufhörlich mehr und mehr Macht gewann und er froh sein sollte.

Aber er war nicht froh.

Ich liebte, wenn er nicht froh war.

Ich hasste frohe Menschen.

Meine Antwort war schwach, da mein Geist überwältigt wurde von dem plötzlichen Verlangen, ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Ja, er war Draco Malfoy, und ich wollte ihn besinnungslos küssen.

„Ich denke, es gibt einen Grund."

Er wandte seine Augen wieder mir zu.

„Und was ist dieser Grund?"

Ich lächelte schief.

Diese Nacht war bereits seltsamer als seltsam gewesen, und sie war gerade dabei, noch seltsamer zu werden.

.-.-.

Das Ende.


End file.
